My Brother
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Gus gets a call in the middle of the night from the police station. They need him to come down right away, and not for a case. ShawnGus friendship.


This is just a oneshot I wrote late at night a few nights ago... I didn't want to post it, but now I am. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of its characters. I will not be posting this anywhere but Fanfiction(dot)net.

* * *

Gus rolled his eyes as he got out of his car and slammed the door. He walked into the Santa Barbra Police Department as he often did, but this time for a much different reason. He walked inside and saw a female officer he didn't recognize sitting behind the desk. She yawned, probably because it was three a.m. and she was working the nightshift. Gus stopped in front of the desk.

"Hello," he said as politely as he could in his anger. "I'm Burton Guster. I'm here to pick up my friend who was detained earlier tonight."

"Name?" asked the officer.

"Shawn Spencer," Gus replied bitterly. The officer typed something on her computer and handed Gus a slip of paper.

"Cell 4-B," she said, bored. "Go over there and talk to Buzz, he's the night guy. If you can pay his bail you can take him home." She pointed lazily down a hall, which Gus began to walk down. He came to a large metal door, which he opened and continued down a new hallway, but this one had jail cells along the walls. Most of the men in the cells were asleep, but a few were awake. They looked up at Gus as he passed by, but looked back down after he passed.

Finally, Gus made it to Cell 4-B. He saw two men inside. One was a big, bald, muscular man. He was wearing a white, sleeveless t-shirt, which revealed his many tattoos. The other man was a much more familiar face.

"Shawn! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Gus asked angrily, causing some people in nearby cells to wake up and complain.

The muscular man coughed and squinted at Gus. "He a friend of your's, Shawnie?" he slurred at Shawn, who was collapsed on the cell's bed. Shawn lazily sat up on the bed, peering at Gus as if he were a mile away instead of five feet.

"Gussy Goose?" Shawn asked. "What're ya' doin' here?" he slurred, obviously very drunk.

"I'm here to bail you out!" Gus barked, keeping his voice as low as possible so as not to wake any more sleeping prisoners. "I got an voice mail from the prison saying that you've been arrested for…" Gus picked up the form he was given by the woman at the desk and began to read allowed from it, "DUI, public urination, and… involuntary arson!? Shawn! How do you accidentally set a building on fire?"

"Not a building, a car, an' it's a long story…" Shawn managed to say with great difficulty.

Gus sighed. "I'm going to talk to Buzz, you say here."

"Will do!" Shawn declared, saluting and falling down flat on the bed. Gus stayed to make sure he was okay, but left when he heard snoring and decided that Shawn just passed out. He walked down the hall where he saw Buzz sleeping in a chair.

"Buzz," Gus said, gently tapping Buzz.

"Wuh?" Buzz said as he woke up. "Oh, Gus, I figured you'd show up."

"Do you know exactly what happened to him?" asked Gus.

"Yeah, I was the one that arrested him," Buzz explained. "And trust me; you don't _want_ to know what happened. I'm still not exactly sure what happened, all I know is that after the car exploded –"

"Car exploded?" Gus asked.

"Like I said, you don't want to know."

Gus didn't know what scared him more: the fact that Shawn blew up a car, or the fact that he wasn't the least bit surprised that Shawn blew up a car. "How much do I have to pay to get him out?" he asked.

"Four-hundred-fifty," Buzz said apologetically. Gus sighed and reached into his wallet. When he got the call he put five-hundred dollars in his wallet just incase. He handed the four-fifty to Buzz, who thanked him and walked over to Shawn's cell with him.

"Buzzie, what's goin' on?" Shawn slurred. "Do I getta go home now?"

"Yeah Shawn," said Buzz as he unlocked and opened the cell door. "Bye Gus, take good care of him."

"I will," Gus sighed. Shawn stumbled out of the cell and leaned on Gus.

"Gus, I can't really move," Shawn explained. Gus rolled his eyes and positioned Shawn so that he could help him walk. "Bye, Buzz! Bye Boo-boo!" Shawn called back at the cell.

"Bye, Shawn!" the muscle-man in the jail cell called out as Buzz closed and locked it again. Gus began helping Shawn walk down the hall and out to the lobby.

"Boo-boo?" Gus asked as he opened the metal door and they stepped into the lobby.

"Yeah!" Shawn slurred happily. "Boo-boo Watkins. He's my cell mate!"

Gus rolled his eyes and walked into the parking lot, Shawn still leaning on him. "Woah, it's dark out here!" Shawn exclaimed. "What time is it?" They reached Gus' car.

Gus checked his watch as he helped Shawn into the passengers' seat. "It's three-thirty."

"Wow! What're ya' doin' up at three thirty?" Shawn asked, ending his slurred question with a hiccup.

"Bailing you out of jail," and exasperated Gus sighed. "And while we're on the subject, how could you blow up a car?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Shawn wined. "And I don't really remember how I did it… I just remember the KABLAM!"

"Shawn! When are you going to stop doing stuff like this? Why didn't you call your Dad?"

Shawn laughed. "I would never call Dad about this kinda' thing… that's what best friends are for."

"No it's not, Shawn," Gus said. "Best friends don't make each other get up late in the middle of the night to bail each other out of jail!"

"No… that's more like brothers," agreed Shawn. "We're brothers, Gus!"

"You're so drunk," Gus said with a laugh, but he knew Shawn was right. No matter what happened, good or bad (but mostly bad), Shawn and Gus would always be there for each other.

"It's been that way since first grade," Shawn said, as if reading Gus' mind.

"You've been drunk since first grade?"

"No, silly goose!" Shawn laughed, "We've been brothers since then, though."

Gus laughed. "Shawn, we're not brothers."

At that, Shawn began to laugh hysterically. Then he hiccupped. "Yeah we are, Gus! And we always will be, like it or not!"

Gus smiled. "Yeah… I guess so."

"See?" Shawn asked, laughing. "Thanks for comin' to get me, bro," Shawn said, laughing sleepily at the last part.

"No problem," Gus replied. "And Shawn, you owe me four-hundred-fifty dollars."

Shawn began to snore. "Shawn you're not really sleeping," Gus stated, "You're just pretending so you won't have to pay me, aren't you?"

"No," Shawn answered before he went back to snoring.

* * *

So, that's all. I hope you liked it. For some reason, I could load this one, but not the next chapter of my other story! But I think I'm figuring it out.

Whether you liked it or not, please leave a review!


End file.
